


We're on a Plane

by SolitarianKnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Hobrien, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, goodness, so this happened, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolitarianKnight/pseuds/SolitarianKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're on a Ship" and Now they are on a Plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snb123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/gifts).



> So I wrote this for bilesandthesourwolf on Tumblr because the wanted a Hobrien fic and I wanted to try writing one.....
> 
> No beta so please PLEASE anything but the face. I wrote this late at night in a thunderstorm.
> 
> Without mention here we go-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking, please keep remain seated during take off. This flight should only take an hour and we will be landing in San Diego shortly." 

"I still can't believe our flight was full" Tyler stated

"Really? Because I can't believe you had be a ball of sunshine and honor and offer up our seats for that other family" Dylan huffed.

Simply put, the entire gang had boarded their flight to San Diego three hours prior but the flight attendant had asked if anyone was willing to give up their seats so that the remaining of a family of five could all board together. Tyler, being the do gooder that he is, offered up his and Dylan's seats in exchange for a free first class flight that would head out later in the day. This left Posey and the rest of the gang to get to the hotel first and Dylan would probably end up getting the pullout couch again.

What he still couldn't figure out was why Tyler had insisted that Dylan specifically should give up his seat and join him. Not that he was complaining though, no one could deny the joy of Tyler's company....or other attributes. 

"Sorry Dyl but it's not like we were hard pressed for time and I'm sure they really appreciated the gesture, we did also get first class and I'm sure it won't be too hard to spend an hour in my presence will it?" Tyler gave him a big rabbit toothed grin and waggled his eyebrows.

"No, I suppose it was the right thing to do, even if it means i'll be sleeping on the pullout again" Dylan let a small smile seep into his features.

"If it's any consolation I'll be sharing that pullout with you I suppose" Tyler sighed.

Dylan couldn't help but to blush a little at the words.

 

As the plane started to head up Tyler put his seat back and decided to take a short nap to help the time pass. Meanwhile Dylan pulled out his laptop and took full advantage of the first class Wifi to jump on tumblr to pass the time.  
\  
Tyler was roused by the sound of Dylan trying to stifle his laughter. 

"What's funny?" he mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, you know how people ship Sterek for the show?" Tyler nodded "Well there are also people who ship the actual actors like us, our ship is called Hobrien".

"And so what's the funny part?" he asked, sitting up now. Hearing that people actually shipped him and Dylan as two people managed to catch his interest.

"Nothing really, one of the people I follow, bilesandthesourwolf, made a post about an extreme need for a Hobrien fanfic, she even offered up her graphic skills as payment."

Tyler could feel the redness creeping up his face at the idea of people wanting to see him and Dyl as a couple. 

"People are really into the ship huh?" he pressed out.

"Oh yeah, there are tons of graphics and pics of us having supposedly "intimate" moments on and off the set" Dylan was now closing out of his browser and pulling up a folder in his documents labeled 'Hobrien stuffs'  
“Here, look at this” he said, bringing up a photo of them on the red carpet where Dylan appeared to be smelling Tyler’s neck.

The memory only made Tyler blush harder.

“I could definitely see that as incriminating to an outsider” he smirked

“Couldn‘t help it if you were wearing a really distracting cologne that day” Dylan protested.

Now Tyler had stolen the laptop from Dylan’s lap and was scrolling through all the photos himself, smiling and cringing at the various memories they brought up. He stopped when he reached a very familiar looking video.

“Were on a ship” he stated.

“Oh yeah, I remember when we shot that little teaser, really gave the Hobrien fans something to sweat over it seems. ”

In fact, Dylan remembered that moment really well. After filming the video he and Tyler had actually ended up falling asleep on each other. Dylan had woken up with his face buried into Tyler’s neck, with Tyler’s strong arm wrapped around his waist holing him close. He had decided to bask in the moment and fell back asleep. The next time he came to he was laying in the lower cabin alone covered with a blanket. 

“Suppose we‘ll have to come up with another one now that we have our own ship” Tyler smiled

“Yeah I suppose we should” Dylan could feel his heart aching for another chance at what he had that day. 

“What do you think we could do hm?” Tyler’s voice took a deeper tone.

“Not sure, we would definitely need to amp it up from the last video. Make it more edgy” Dylan was starting to like the idea of a new teaser more and more. 

“So, something like this?” Tyler leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to the corner of Dylan’s mouth. The younger man was struck still, face gone fully red.

“yea-yeah, so-somethi-ing like that” he stuttered out.

“Or maybe something more along the line of-” Tyler brought his hand up to cup the back of Dylan’s head as he pulled him in, crashing their lips together in a kiss that seemed to last a life time. 

When they finally pulled out of it both men looked debauched already. Dylan’s hair was a mess and his lips were puffy from Tyler’s stubble.

“That was-”

“Amazing?” Tyler finished for him

“Yeah, that” Both men were grinning now.

“So Ty...”

“Yes Dyl?”

“About sharing that pullout”

“I think I can afford us a separate room”

“Good, Good” Dylan let himself relax.

“Wanna see how long we can make out before the plan lands?” he rushed out

Tyler just laughed before closing back in on Dylan’s lips.

Yeah, this was going to be a fun ComicCon.


End file.
